Fuka's Death & Resurrection & Other Randomness
by rangerxgirlx25
Summary: So, this is for all those Fuka haters. Look at the title . . . is kindo tells all . . . look inside for better summary. I can't fit it all here.
1. Say Please!

**Hey! This is my new story! Just so you guys know ... my other story is A Strange Encounter. anyways, this fic is supposed to be a bit funny and totally weird. not many kodocha fics are like that so i decided to make one. if you are like me and like to read the serious kinda kodocha fics then you might not like this. you would probably like my other fic better if you like those kinds. this fic is for ppl who like funny and stupid stuff! yeah so it may be a bit OOC but thats kinda the point. there's gonna be magic and weird things like that in chapters to come so if you think the stupidness will bother you then dont read this but i like things to be funny every once and a while and thats what i was in the mood to write so . . . ENJOY ! plz r&r

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**_: _**No, i don't own Kodocha or any or the characters. I also don't own Pablo and the Backyardigans . . . I just love it!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: Say Please!**

**The Kurata House . . .**

**"Wake up! If you stay in bed for another minute you'll be late for school . . . AGAIN!" This was Misako Kurata yelling at her daughter Sana. Sana decided not to act anymore and to focus on high school. Of course everyday, her former manager Rei, would BEG her to start working again, and everyday Sana refused, leaving Rei crying to himself. Actually, he had his friend, Pablo. Pablo was his favorite character from his favorite American show, The Backyardigans. Even though Pablo_ was never really there_ Rei still never felt alone . . .**

**Akito had been sick with the flu for the past three days . . . _'I hope Akito's feeling better today,' Sana thought._**

**Wow, that was deep.**

**Finally realizing the pounding sensation on her head, Sana looked up to see nothing but a deadly, rubber mallet coming down on her face. "Ahhhhhh! Mom, stop! I'm awake and dressed if you haven't noticed!" Sana screamed. Ms. Kurata had followed Sana all through her morning routine continuously bopping her on the head with that monstrous hammer.**

**"Oh, right . . . Sorry, I kinda got carried away . . . Hey! I can include that in a book!" Misako exclaimed as she pulled up a pad and pen from absolutely nowhere. Then she ran off to her room to write about whatever did happen that morning . . .**

**Swallowing her breakfast in two gulps, Sana waved good-bye to Rei and started for the door. "Wait!" Rei yelled after her. She turned around and looked at Rei's sad face. "You didn't say good-bye to Pablo!" Rei said with a sniffle.**

**-_sweatdrop_- "Good-bye, Pablo!" Sana said as she waved. _'Why me?' she thought._ Then she ran out the door and down the street to Jinbo High School.

* * *

**

**Jinbo High School . . .**

**Sana walked into Howeroom 2 and saw Akito sitting in his usual seat next to hers. He was talking to Tsuyoshi who was sitting at Sana's desk for the moment. When Sana arrived next to the two boys, she greeted Akito by saying, "Welcome back! I'm glad you're feeling better!"**

**"Thanks," Akito said in his usual monotonous voice.**

**"Here," Sana said reaching into her backpack. "I copied extra notes for you!"**

**"You actually copied noted for yourself?" Akito asked taking the notebook.**

**"Shut up!" Sana yelled hitting him hard on the head with her rubber mallet.**

**Akito opened the notebook, ignoring the sudden attack on his head, and found one line. It wrote:_ Why does school have to be SO boring?_ "Um . . . Sana?" Akito said showing her the notebook.**

**"Oh, HehHeh . . . –_sweatdrop_- I guess that explains it all then, right? Heh . . ." Sana said.**

**"Yeah, sure," Akito said evidently not annoyed with his girlfriend. He was expecting something like that to happen. If it didn't, he would actually be kinda scared . . .**

**"That's ok, Akito. I took notes, you can copy mine!" Tsuyoshi said pulling his notebook from his bookbag.**

**"Ok," Akito said taking the notebook.**

**Tsuyoshi pulled the notebook back just before Akito could get it. "Say please!" he said, pointing a finger at Akito in a _motherly_ way.**

**Akito angrily forced the notebook out of Tsuyoshi's hands and used it to help him smash his face into the desk. Tsuyoshi looked up and Akito saw his face. He laughed to himself as he walked away with the joy of bothering his _friend _once again . . .**

**End of Chapter 1

* * *

**

**well, i hope you liked the 1st chappie and possibly thought it was a bit funny! plz r&r and read my other fic too!**


	2. Chapter 2, Part I: Fuka's Death

**So, welcome back! Sorry it took me so very longg to update! You see, what happened was I was writing the fic in this notebook, but that notebook ended up being used as an RP book among me and 3 of my friends so I had to wait. But it's finally back and I'm keeping the notebook so I'll be updating much faster now! PLZ R&R !

* * *

_Disclaimer_: No, I don't own Kodocha or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2, Part I: Fuka's Death**

**_

* * *

Jinbo High School . . . . ._**

**Sana walked over to where Aya was sitting, wanting to ask her a question. She saw Gomi out of the corner of her eye. There was a yellow light glowing from his fingertips. Mami was lying on the floor in front of him. Then . . . . _ZAP!_ Mami was now a rabbit and Gomi was laughing. _'Such an irresponsible mage,' Sana thought._**

**She reached Aya's desk and said, "Do you know where Fuka is? I haven't seen her in a while." _'Not that I care . . .' she added silently. _Sana and Fuka were long time enemies.**

**"Actually, Sana . . ." Aya started, "She died yesterday afternoon."**

**"What! Are you serious? How did she die?" _'Hopefully it was long and painful,' Sana thought._**

**"Well . . . she tripped over a rock and her face got smashed," Aya replied.**

**"Wow, that's . . . odd," Sana said scratching her head. Then she thought of something. "Wait! Fuka's best friend was Gomi, remember?" **

**"SoOoOoOo . . ." Aya said confused.**

**"Well, Gomi's a mage and that means he can bring people back to life!" Sana exclaimed, suddenly nervous.**

**"You're right! Since they were friends, Gomi will probably bring Fuka back to like," Aya said, realizing what Sana meant.**

**"Exactly! Oh no!" Sana exclaimed even more nervously than before.**

**"What now?" Aya asked, confused . . . again.**

**"We hated Fuka and Gomi knows that," Sana replied.**

**"Yeah, and?" Aya asked, still not quite getting it.**

**"Well, what if Gomi blames us, as Fuka's enemies, for her death? Then he'll probably take revenge on us!" Sana yelled.**

**Wow, Sana's acting awfully smart today . . . **

**_-gasp- _"You're right! We could be in danger! What should we do?" Aya asked.**

**"Ummmmm . . . Let's go ask Akito!" Sana decided.**

"Good idea!" Aya said as she followed Sana to Akito's desk.

* * *

A/N plz r&r ! thanks for reading and i'll update again soon!

* * *


End file.
